Recovery
by odestaonly
Summary: Finnick survived the war and Annie helps him through his recovery. They both get to enjoy a new life that they had wanted for so long, a life of freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Recovery **

I walk down the bland halls of District 13. I'm heading to the hospital, I really hate going to the hospital but have a very good reason and that is Finnick. Well, I guess I have two reasons since I am pregnant. I found out soon after Finnick left and couldn't wait for him to come back to tell him. He will make a great father. However, that didn't happen because I was told Finnick was dead. Finnick lied to me about where he was really going. He told me he was going to shoot a propo, but not in the Capitol near the front lines. Katniss told the same lie to her family that Finnick did. He probably didn't want to worry me but when I found it just pissed me off. Even more so when they told me he was dead.

I didn't understand how he could be dead for going in a non-hostile zone. I know a war was going on and he could've died but it was so unlikely. That's when they told me where he really was. He went to the Capitol to be part of a mission to take down Snow once and for all.

I was so angry. I was angry at Finnick even though he was dead. The anger went away eventually and when it did I crawled into myself dissociating myself. If I wasn't pregnant I probably would've locked myself in my room and never come out.

I was so depressed and if Johanna didn't help me I would be in a much different state. I wanted to go home badly, but they didn't want anyone to leave until the war was over. I got to leave the dreaded place when I was called to vote, to vote if there should be a 76th Hunger Games with Capitol children. I voted no and brought to the table that so would Finnick if he was here. He would've been a lot more vocal about his decision than I was. The vote was in favor to have another Hunger Games.

Once again I was furious.

When it came time for the assassination of President Snow, Katniss didn't kill him. Her arrow hit President Coin instead. It was obvious that she was aiming for her, they only give her one arrow so she had no intention of killing Snow. It took me a while to figure out that she killed Coin instead because Coin was similar to Snow in a way. She crowned herself Interim-President and wanted the violence between the District and the Capitol to continue on. She was still out for revenge.

While all this was going on though Finnick was still alive. He was found and taken to a refugee camp, not far from the Capitol city limits. He was badly injured, unidentifiable, and dying. A hovercraft came to deliver supplies to the camp and take patients who were very injured, the ones who were dying. Finnick was taken to 13 where they worked on him. I was told by one of the nurses that he almost died several times. By the time he got stable they were finally able to identify him by his sea green eyes. I was about to leave for District 4 when they told me they found Finnick and he was alive, but in a coma.

I didn't believe them, how could I? I went anyway. He had lots of bandages and tubes on his body. I'm surprised they could tell it was him but once you looked at his eyes there was no denying it. I also found out that most of the population from 13 has brown eyes.

I don't know how long Finnick was in a coma, but he still had brain activity which was good enough for me. The doctors would update me of his condition, but most of the time I didn't understand what they were saying, there was so much medical jargon, I only asked if Finnick was okay. If they said yes that was all I needed to hear.

When they took the bandages from his face it was bad especially on the right side of his face. The wound left so many scars. Finnick was always known as the most attractive victor with his flawless glowing golden skin and sea green eyes. Now his face is scarred and disfigured. He is still perfect to me, but the shallow Capitol citizens would have no desire in him. The left side of his face was mostly fine, but the right side... it was so bad.

I don't remember how long he was unconscious. I think it was only a few weeks, but still seeing him severely injured and passed out was terrible. I couldn't tell how much pain he was in. After he woke up they had to sedate him frequently because of how much it hurt. When he was awake he was pretty doped up and didn't remember the things I told him. When he was finally able to bear the pain I was able to tell him everything that had happened.

We won the war, Snow was dead, Coin was dead (that took some explaining), we can go home once he is better, and that I'm pregnant with our son. He was so happy.

I finally make it to the hospital and find his room easily. I spend almost all of my time with him even though he sleeps a lot. I just want to be close to him. I was told he was dead and since by some miracle he is not I never want to be away from him.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

Remember you have something that will cheer him up. I think to myself.

Finnick is happy most of the time, but I can tell he is depressed. When he first saw his face it was terrible. He was told he was the most handsome person for almost his whole life so seeing yourself scarred and disfigured would be shocking. His beauty was a part of who he was even if he didn't see it that way, unconsciously it was always there. It's not just his face either the whole right side of his body is scarred, some of them look like bite marks. They wouldn't tell me where they found him in the Capitol. Honestly, I don't really care. He's here with me now and he gets to be a Father.

There was also a lot of damage in his left eye, so much so that he lost his vision. He took this news harder than seeing his face for the first time, which surprised me. He needed surgery for a glass eye.

I open the door and smile. He's sitting in bed playing with a string of rope.

He looks up at the sound and smiles.

"Annie." He says.

"Finnick." I say. I sit in the chair next to his bed and take his hand in mine. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Bit better." He says.

I can't tell if he is lying so I usually ask the doctors but he has been smiling more and he needs less pain meds and bandages each day.

"How about you?" He asks and moves his hand towards my growing stomach.

"We're okay, in fact I have something to show you." I say and pull out the ultrasound pictures from my pocket. "I have new pictures." I say and show it to him. "I think he is going to have your nose." I say.

"Yeah." He says. He doesn't sound as happy as I thought he would.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt, I can get-"

"I'm fine Annie. I'm just missing so much."

"Finnick going to a doctors appointment with me is not missing anything." I say.

"Can't hear the heartbeat." He says.

"Finnick it's fine. You'll be there when he is born." I say and kiss his cheek, the scarred side.

"How does your eye feel?" I ask.

He moves his hand to the dressing on his left eye.

"It's fine, they should be taking out the stitches today." He says.

"That's great." I say and kiss his cheek.

He nods.

"Can we talk about something else?" He asks. He doesn't like talking about the loss of his eye. He's a bit better with his face, but there is something about his eye that really bothers him.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"The baby." He says.

"He's fine Finnick, we both are." I say.

"I know, I meant what we should name him." He says.

"That's easy." I say with a smile.

"You picked one out without me?" He asks with a smile.

"I knew what I wanted to name him as soon as I found out it was a boy." I say.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Finnick, after his Daddy." I say.

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Really?" He says.

"Really, I've just been debating if jr. should be tacked on at the end." I say.

"Don't ad jr." He says and presses his lips to mine.

"Okay." I say and kiss him again.

"I can't wait till he's here." He says.

"I can't wait till we are home." I say.

He nods.

"I think everything is going to work out okay. Once we get back to District 4 we get to start a new life, a life with freedom." I say.

He smiles and runs his thumb over my cheek bone.

"God I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: **There will only be one more chapter where Finnick and Annie are home and adjust to their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**FINNICK POV**

I look down at my hand and see the scars.

I make a face knowing that these scars travel up my arm and onto my face. The bite marks are easier to identify on my leg. I think some of the scars are from burns.

I don't remember a lot about being found. The last thing I really remember is being attacked by the lizard mutts in the sewers. The rest fades away someone was shouting my name. I think it was Katniss, she was the last person I remember seeing before everything goes dark.

I barely remember the refugee camp. I remember the pain and frantic sounds around me. Even though I was being taken care of the pain was terrible and sometimes I prayed for death to come. I'm sure if I asked them to stop they would've but something was wrong with my windpipe making it difficult and painful to speak.

I don't remember how I got to District 13. I remember fading in and out of consciousness. It seemed like each time I became conscious I had more equipment hooked up to me.

The first firm memory I have is when I first saw Annie. I remember she was crying and tried to hug me but the doctors stopped her. I faded in and out again. Annie was usually by my side holding my hand.

She talked to me but I couldn't remember most of the time. When I was finally less drugged up and aware of my surroundings I finally remembered what Annie said to me multiple times.

When she told me she was pregnant I didn't believe her. Snow didn't want me to get any of the patrons I had relations with pregnant so he did something not just to me but to all the victors involved, even the girls.

She looked like she had gained a little weight. I only believed her when she showed me the ultrasound picture. That happiness got me through the next few days but then they showed me my face. I knew I already had scars from my arms and legs, but my face. I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror. I still don't want to look at myself.

Annie tells me I still look handsome and I know she means it. Annie will never find me repulsive even though I do. However she overcompensates when she kisses me. I know she is trying to make me feel better but it just reminds me that I'm mutilated on the right side of my face.

I figure it is time to start the day.

I can hear Annie humming as I walk downstairs.

"You're awake." She says with a smile.

I look at the clock and see it is almost 2 in the afternoon.

"You shouldn't let me sleep so long Annie." I say.

"You need it, remember." She says with a smile.

I sigh.

That is what they said in 13 to get plenty of rest the first few weeks back, but I don't like leaving Annie to do all the chores.

"You shouldn't do all this stuff Annie you're pregnant."

It's obvious she is pregnant now. We haven't been home very long. It's like her baby bump is the timeline for how long I have been hurt.

We moved out of victors village and into my parents old home. I bought it after they died. I wanted to keep it for sentimental reasons.

We didn't want to live in our victors village home any longer. Our houses weren't destroyed in the war. District 4 was in relatively good condition when we got back. There was some damage but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Even though we enjoy living in our house, it needed some work. The roof needed to be fixed and new appliances were needed.

I had someone clean it once a week but all the walls faded. The kitchen that was once bright yellow was now very dull and dirty.

Annie said she wanted to make the place more cheery. I didn't blame her. This place isn't as bad as 13 but is still a bit dreary. Especially since Annie painted each room in her house a different color. She did it to keep herself busy but her old house ,our house, was beautiful.

Annie painted, well hired people to paint our son's room light blue, our bedroom a soft blue green, the kitchen yellow, and the family room a forest green.

I let her pick all the colors. I don't really care what our house looks like as long as it isn't hospital white or dreary gray.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I will sit around all day." She says annoyed.

"You're supposed to be relaxing." I say.

"So are you."

"At least don't cook anything." I say and lead her to the couch.

Annie is not a good cook. She started multiple kitchen fires in her house. I banned her from the kitchen but that didn't stop her from when I was in the Capitol. Sometimes I was worried I would find the house burned down when I came back.

She sighs.

"Are you coming to my doctor's appointment?" She asks me. She sounds nervous.

I would say no but the first one we went to her hands were shaking. She's afraid of hospitals now. I'm surprised I'm not.

"Of course." I say.

"Good." She says and kisses my cheek.

I wonder how to tell her I know she is over compensating and should stop kissing my cheek but don't know how to. How do you tell someone to stop kissing you?

We get to the hospital and sit in the waiting room.

I just keep thinking of all these people in the waiting room. I know they all aren't looking at me but it feels like they are. My mauled body.

Does Annie really not stare at me like the other people in the waiting room are. I look at Annie's stomach.

"Ouch Finnick that hurts." She says. I didn't realize I was gripping her hand so tightly. She must've said it louder than a speaking voice because a few heads turn.

"Sorry." I say and bring the hand to my lips.

"Are you okay?" She asks. She looks worried.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because-"

"Annie Odair."

"That's us." I say and help her up.

"How are you feeling today Annie?" The nurse asks too chipper.

She opens a door and lets us into the exam room. The disinfectant smell is strong and makes me dizzy.

Annie gets on the exam table and leans back.

"Alright, a little tired." The girl writes it in her chart.

I think this girl is from 13. Her skin is far too pale to be from 4. A lot of the doctors and people studying medicine left 13 to help other people in need. I bet some of them were glad to finally be outside. I can't imagine living in that place my whole life. Then again they never knew what they were missing.

She asks Annie a few more questions before smiling and closing her chart.

"Why don't you just lie back until the doctor comes." She smiles and leaves the room.

Annie reaches for my hand which I take.

"You're fine Annie. No one is going to hurt you here and I'm fine." I say.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For coming with me. I know you don't like hospitals and people too." She says.

People? I think to myself. I think she meant people in public.

"I'm fine Annie." I smile. "Besides I would do anything for you."

"You already have." She smiles and Mrs. Everdeen comes in.

I'm always surprised when I see her that this is Katniss' Mother because they look nothing alike. The fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes don't match Katniss at all. She must look like her Father.

Her Mother does look like Katniss's little sister Prim. I look at Annie. I still can't imagine the pain Annie had to go through when they told her I was dead.

I can't imagine what Katniss and her Mother are going through. Prim was so young.

"Annie, Finnick." She says and smiles.

"Mrs. Everdeen." I say and Annie smiles.

"How are we today Annie?" She asks.

"Good a little tired." She says again.

"That's perfectly normal. Why don't we take a look at your baby." She says and picks up the bottle of goo and rolls over the machine.

She squirts the goo on her stomach and rolls the device.. The screen shows our son. His heartbeat fills the room. She turns off the sound and shows us the screen.

I see Annie and her growing stomach every day but sometimes I forget how wonderful it is to see the baby growing inside her.

He's sucking his thumb.

"He looks great might have just woken up from a nap." Mrs. Everdeen says.

"He's precious." Annie says with awe.

"You'll be due in a month. You won't need to come in again until the birth. Do you have any questions?" She asks.

"No." Annie says.

She turns towards me.

"No." I say.

"Alright I've got you a souvenir." She says and prints the ultrasound pictures.

Annie starts wiping the goo off her stomach.

"Call if anything doesn't feel right. Have a good day." She says and leaves the room.

Annie sits up and I help her down from the table.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Yeah." She says and smiles.

We check out.

"Alright we have a few diapers and other odds and ends we can give to expecting parents. Most go for the cloth diapers." The clerk says with a smile.

"We're okay." I say. We've had all the baby stuff for months Annie wanted to be prepared in case something happened.

Annie and I start to walk home it takes me awhile to notice the look on her face.

She looks sick.

"Annie are you okay?" I ask.

"We're gonna be parents soon." She says. She doesn't sound happy she sounds nervous.

"Yeah?" I say confused. It's not like this is news.

"I mean I knew we were having a baby but I guess I forgot about the parent part. I mean we are going to be responsible for a whole new person. Every choice we make will affect him."

I make her sit down on one of the benches outside.

"Just breathe." I tell her and rub her back. "We're all going to be fine, all three of us." I say and rub her stomach.

"Finnick, I'm scared." She says softly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." I say and kiss her cheek. I can taste the salty tear.

Oh no. I didn't realize she was about to cry. She's been more sensitive than usual, I think it is pregnancy hormones.

"Don't worry Annie." I say gently. "Mrs. Everdeen said everything is going to be okay." I say. And kiss her cheek again.

"Annie you don't have to be scared." I say and wipe away another tear.

"What if it happens at home. What if something is wrong with him? What if something happens to me?" I ask.

"Annie we just saw him and Mrs. Everdeen said everything was fine, that you and our son are fine. Everything will work out okay and I'll be with you." I kiss her cheek.

People are staring at Annie. She's outside crying which isn't normal...well it is for her. People have stared at Annie since the Crazy Cresta name flew around shortly after she won. District 4 citizens gossip almost as much as the Capitol citizens did.

People looked at her all the time. They tried to make it not obvious but you could tell. The victors didn't even try to hide it. They wanted to see if she would break down or do something strange.

She never did though. She only complained about the stares until shortly after the games she won and then just dealt with it. I think she stopped noticing after awhile.

But people stared at her just like I think they will look at me.

If Annie can deal with the stares so can I.

"The best part will be that we get to have a baby. Our son will be here."

She rubs her stomach and smiles.

"Yeah." She says and kisses me.

* * *

**ANNIE POV**

"Finnick." I say and shake his shoulder. "Finnick." I say and shake harder. He's having a nightmare; the kind where he will wake up screaming. I know if I wake him up it won't be as bad.

Katniss gave me vague details of what happened. Her sister's death has hit her hard and she isn't doing that well. I can't blame her and was grateful with the information she gave me.

Apparently they were in the sewers when they got attacked by lizard mutts. She said it sounded like they were eerily saying her name. Other members in the group died during the attack. She said Finnick helped her up the ladder to escape but was then attacked and fell into the murky sewer water.

It looked like she wanted to say more. I didn't push. I could tell she didn't like talking about it, but she was relieved when she found out he was still alive. She was glad she didn't lose anyone else.

Finnick opens his eyes and springs up.

I turn on the bedside lamp. It hurts my eyes at first but they quickly adjust.

"Finnick." I say softly this time and put my hand on his face making him look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He says and looks around. "We're home right?" He asks.

"Yes Finnick." I say and kiss his cheek. "We're home."

He nods.

He still looks confused though.

"You're nightmares are getting worse." I say gently

He said this to me before. I think some of the nightmares are actually memories; sometimes he is shouting out Katniss' name.

"I know." He says softly.

I kiss the top of his head and pull him back down so he is resting on my chest

I run my fingers through his hair and start massaging his scalp. I kiss his head again and start massaging his shoulders. I can feel the raised marks from his scars.

He breathes deeply and closes his eyes.

I start drawing small circles with my fingers.

"Maybe you could talk to someone." I whisper.

They made him talk to a therapist in 13. I'm sure we could find some sort of professional here especially since doctors from 13 are here.

"No." Finnick says.

We've talked about this before. I can't make him do anything. I love him and it hurts me to see him like this.

I knew after the war our nightmares wouldn't go away. I didn't think they would get worse. Although going through another trama will do that to you and what happened to him physically.

I know he is depressed. Finnick is good at hiding his emotions but he's never be able to fool me, not for long anyway.

I kiss the top of his head again.

"I think you should sleep alone." He says and my hands stop.

"What?" I ask confused and surprised.

He sighs.

"Annie, you're pregnant and need sleep. I keep waking you up at night."

"Finnick." I say softly and kiss the top of his head. "I couldn't sleep peacefully without you. Besides, I wake myself up sometimes." I say.

I still have nightmares but they aren't always about the games, sometimes it's about Finnick being dead.

He sighs.

He knows I'm right.

"Besides, I take naps all the time." I say.

He moves his hand to my stomach. According to Mrs. Everdeen I will give birth in a few days. I'm glad not just because I will have our baby but because everything is getting cramped.

"Annie." He says and sits up leaning against the bed frame.

"Yes." I say.

"How are we supposed to take care of him when we have a hard enough time taking care of each other?" He asks.

"Finnick." I say and put my finger under his chin so he will look at me. "Everything will be okay."

I smile at those sea green eyes. The fake one doesn't match perfectly but it is very good and you won't be able to tell unless you knew.

They hold sadness though.

"We'll wake him up with our nightmares." He says.

I've actually thought that too. It's not like we can make the nightmares disappear.

"We'll be able to nurse him back to sleep. We can take care of him Finnick. We can protect him. The fact that you already thinks this proves it." I kiss his cheek.

Finnick's parents never really wanted him. His Mother got pregnant when she was 18. There was a quickie wedding to not turn heads. I don't think his parents really loved each other. They were just smashed together because of Finnick. His Father had affairs and left Finnick and his Mother alone for weeks sometimes not bothering to tell them where he was. He told Finnick he never really wanted him and should be grateful he is here at all. It didn't surprise Finnick that after he won his Father became nicer towards him, he wanted his winnings.

His Mother tried to protect him from his Father's statements but she couldn't protect him forever especially when he got older. His Mother never talked about the affairs even though it was obvious to a 12 year old.

He moves his hand to my stomach and rubs it back and forth.

"I don't want our old life to effect his. I don't want to mess him up. I don't want him to be like us."

"Finnick. Look at me." I say. He is only looking at my stomach.

"Look at me." I say firmly this time.

He looks at me with his eyes holding sadness. It looks like he is going to cry.

"He isn't going to end up like us. There are no games. No Snow. No forced prostitution. No death threats. He already has a better life than we had growing up and he hasn't even been born.

"What is he going to think of me?" He asks softly.

"Finnick we're going to be excellent parents. We're going to love him and take care of him. "

"That's not what I meant Annie."

It takes a second for me to realize what he means. It becomes clear when he moves his pointer finger to his face

"Oh Finnick." I say gently and kiss him. "He won't think anything of it. You're his Dad and he will love you."

"I won't look like the other Dads and the way people will look at me... stare at me."

"Finnick people are already going to stare at us. We are still victors and there are only 8 left. Just because the war is over doesn't make people forget who we are." I say.

I've been waiting for Finnick to say something like this since we got home. I'm surprised he lasted this long. People will probably look at him longer than they should. He does have scars on most of his body and half his face. Finnick doesn't like being shirtless around me anymore. He makes it a point to almost always wear one.

I know he thinks he is disgusting and no matter how much I tell him he isn't he doesn't agree. He has to believe and accept that on his own.

"Nick is going to grow up loving you and he won't think any differently of you. He will just think of you as his Dad and I love you too... so much." I say and run my fingers through his hair.

"Do you love me?" I ask. I know he does but he doesn't say it very often. He doesn't say it as much as he used to.

"You shouldn't have to ask that Annie." He says and kisses me. "I will always love you. I love Nick too, even though he isn't here yet."

We are still naming him after Finnick but decided on the nickname Nick. There was a debate between Finn or Nick. I call Finnick, Finn sometimes so to avoid confusion we decided Nick would be a good choice.

"Me too." I say and smile.

He looks happier but I know he is still sad. He's lost so much confidence in himself and I can only help so much. He needs to talk to someone, maybe not even a professional but someone besides myself.

"Do you think you can fall back asleep?" I ask.

He nods.

I reach for the lamp and turn it off.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

"Finnick." I say. "Finnick." I shout this time.

My pants are wet, my water broke. They told us we shouldn't go to the hospital until my contractions are five minutes apart. Finnick and myself have been keeping track all morning.

"What's wrong?" He asks. He evaluates the picture and sees the puddle on the floor.

"You should call Mrs. Everdeen. I think I'm going into labor."

I think we could go to the hospital but they said I should call if my water broke. We have an hour long walk. I'm sure a car could pick us up but I don't know.

* * *

"It hurts." I say. Everything hurts and I'm sweating all over. If I went to the hospital they could've given me drugs but by the time Mrs. Everdeen got here it was too late. So we are in my bedroom. I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep here and feel the same. There are three other bedrooms I guess I could move if I really wanted to.

"You can do it Annie." Finnick says. He's sitting behind me. He's been rubbing my back and shoulders, telling me everything will be alright and I'm doing a good job.

Women have been having babies since the dawn of time. One of the reasons the human race hasn't died out is probably because sex is so good because this pain that I'm feeling this is indescribable. I will love our son but I am never doing this again.

"I can't do it." I say breathlessly. "Can't you do it for me." I moan to Finnick.

"Annie you can do this." He whispers and kisses the top of my head. "You're one of the strongest people I know and we get to meet our baby boy." He says and kisses the top of my head again.

I grip Finnick's hands tightly and groan. I'm surprised I haven't broken one from how tightly I've been holding them.

"One more Annie." Mrs. Everdeen says.

She's said this the past two times honestly I think she is just telling me this to know there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

I groan loudly and feel a sense of relief when I hear our son's cries.

I lean back against Finnick and sigh. The sheen of sweat is more noticeable now. He kisses the top of my head.

"You did it Annie." He says.

I nod.

I am still squeezing Finnick's hands tightly.

He kisses the back of my head again.

"You did it Annie." He says again and let's go of the iron grip I have on his hands. I see him flex his fingers. His hands starts to massage my shoulders

"Yes. I did. " I say and watch Mrs. Everdeen clean off our son.

"Here's your son." She says places him in my arms all swaddled up.

"He's beautiful." I say looking down at him. He has eyes just like Finnick.

I never thought I could love someone so much. I kiss his forehead.

"That's our son." Finnick says.

"So beautiful." I say again. I can feel a tear roll down my cheek, a happy one.

Finnick kisses my head again and runs his finger on the small cheek of our son.

"We made a whole new person." Finnick says.

"Pretty incredible. I love him so much." I say and kiss him again.

"Me too." He says. I think I feel a teardrop fall into my hair.

Finnick's so happy. I hope he stays happy.

"He loves his Mama too." Finnick says.

"Daddy too." I say. "He's so beautiful." I say again. "He has your eyes." I say to Finnick.

"Your nose." He says.

"His fingers are so small." I say. "Your turn to hold him." I say.

Finnick smiles and takes him from me.

I sigh deeply and deliver the afterbirth and Mrs. Everdeen cleans me up. She tells me what to expect for the coming weeks for me and the baby.

I look at Finnick holding our son. I haven't seen him smile like this in a long time.

"Finnick." I say and reach for our son.

He places him back in my arms. I kiss his forehead he feels so soft and new.

He's so beautiful. He's innocent and pure.

I can feel myself about to cry again.

"You're perfect." I whisper and kiss his small forehead. A few tears get through so many emotions are running threw me.

"You're going to be safe Nick. Daddy and I will make sure of it. We love you so much." I say.

I put him in the bassinet when Finnick and Mrs. Everdeen change the bed sheets. They both made sure I would stay sitting. I feel so exhausted. I watch Nick, he has fallen asleep.

"You should sleep while your baby does and make sure to rest Annie your body has been through a lot." Mrs. Everdeen says and I nod."I will check on you three in a few days to see how everything is going."

Finnick walks her out and I smile at our son.

"Annie." Finnick says and kisses my forehead. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I know I just don't want to leave him."

"I'll make sure he's okay." He says.

He should probably be sleeping too but if no one is watching him I will worry.

"Okay." I whisper. "I love you." I say to both of them.

I fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"I had to see the new Odair." I hear a familiar voice say

"He just woke up from a nap so he might be fussy." Finnick says.

I think Finnick gets less sleep than I do. He doesn't sleep all the time when Nick is asleep and I don't know if it's because he's afraid to leave Nick alone or nightmares. I don't think I sleep long enough for a nightmare to form.

"How's Annie?"

The voice is getting louder as I become more awake. It sounds like Johanna.

"She's good, tired." Finnick says.

"She just pushed a person out of her, of course she is tired."

Nick is two weeks old now. I've recovered mostly from birth but I'm tired because Finnick and I are still learning how to take care of Nick.

"Johanna." Finnick says also scolds for her crass comment.

"I'm still surprised you're alive." She says.

I hear Nick moan.

"Yeah, the first real memory I have is of Annie crying tears of joy. I haven't told you but I'm glad you looked after her. "

"It's not like I had anything else to do."

"Johanna you don't have to pretend you don't like her."

"I've never not liked Annie. She's too nice to hate. I will admit I didn't just stay there because of you or drugs. I stayed for her. I think if she wasn't pregnant she would've faded away. "

She's not wrong. I lived in a foggy state not caring about anything until I found out.

"Here he is." Finnick says.

"He looks like you." She says. "I don't do babies." She says. Finnick must of asked if she wanted to hold him.

I get up from the couch.

"Finnick." I say softly.

I rub my eyes and walk to the kitchen. Him and Johanna are sitting at the kitchen table. Finnick is holding Nick in his arms.

Finnick kisses my cheek.

"Johanna." I say.

She hugs me tightly surprising me. We haven't seen each other since the war. We've talked on the phone but it's not the same.

Finnick called Katniss. From where I heard she sounded happy. Finnick said she would pass the news along to Peeta.

We don't really talk to the other victors. I think Katniss keeps in touch with Beetee but am not sure. Finnick and I weren't close with him before and the war didn't change that. We figure Katniss can pass the news along to Haymitch as well.

"Too tight." I say.

"Sorry." She says. She lets go and kisses my cheek. I think it is a District 7 thing.

Her hair is almost to her shoulders now.

"What did you name him?" She asks and I sit down next to Finnick.

"Finnick." I say.

"After the dad." Johanna says and points to both of them.

"We're going to call him Nick." Finnick says.

He carefully hands Nick to me.

"You should take a nap Finnick." I say.

He usually would fight me but he is so tired he just heads upstairs.

"Are you two getting enough sleep?" Johanna asks concerned.

"Yes." I say.

She raises an eyebrow.

"We're fine." I say and we move to the living room couch.

Nick has that face where it looks like he is going to cry.

"I have to feed him." I say and unbutton my shirt.

"That won't scare me away."

I smirk.

"I wanted to make you guys dinner. You both look exhausted."

"That's very nice. I don't think we've had a decent meal since he was born."

"I figured." She says and looks at me carefully.

"You don't have anyone else left to help?" She asks softly.

"I'm an only child and my Father died when I was young. He got caught up in a shipwreck. My Mother's name wasn't on the list of the living. Her body wasn't found either. I don't know what happened to her. I don't know if she died in a riot or if she was killed because she was related to me. Either way she's dead."

I look down at Nick.

"Welcome to the club." Johanna says.

"I have Finnick and Nick still." I say.

"Your family is still all dead though. You started a new one but the others are all gone."

"I guess." I say.

"Sorry, Finnick would tear me a new one if he knew I said that to you."

"Nah well maybe, he's more overprotective now." I say.

"He wants to protect his son and wife. Everything has changed but we all are still thinking of the old ways."

"That worry is never going to go away." I say. You can't forget 23 years of living under a tyrant.

"I know and I don't even have a baby." She says and smiles

"So is Finnick like that all over." She says and motions all over her body. She's hasn't seen him yet.

"The scars?" I ask and she nods.

"No, but mostly on the right side."

"He okay with it?" Johanna asks.

"Sometimes. He doesn't want me to see him naked or shirtless."

"He say that?"

"It's obvious Johanna when he gets out of the shower he is already wearing a shirt instead of just a towel wrapped around him like before."

"So he's insecure wouldn't you be too?" She asks.

"Maybe, but I would like to think I would be okay around him."

"I bet if he went to the Capitol they could do something."

"He never wants to go there again and neither do I." I say. I suggested this in 13 and he had some type of panic attack. He kept saying he's never going back there. They knocked him out because they were alarmed at how fast his heart was beating

"Makes sense." She says and looks down at my son.

"Your baby is going to look like him. He already has the eyes. I don't like babies much but I wouldn't mind getting pictures of him every now and then."

"Okay." I say and smile.

"Does Mrs. Eveedeen still work at the hospital?" She asks.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"I figured since I came all the way out here I might as well make a stop in 12. Get some news for Katniss to hear. I'm interested about Peeta too. Did you guys call him?" She asks.

"Katniss said she would pass the news along."

She nods

"Does Katniss talk to her Mom?" I ask

"I dunno." I say.

She nods.

"I'll tell Katniss and Peeta your baby will look just like his Daddy."

I smile.

"You can't know that from his eyes."

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"I know you see the similarities too."

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"Now I think I will start dinner." She says and stands up.

"Okay well." I say and am about to stand up.

"You just lie there with your son. I can figure the rest out myself."

"Okay." I say.

I don't know what Johanna made but it is delicious. It was nice she did this for us.

"Let me help." Finnick says and is about to clean off some of the dishes.

"Hey you guys just need to relax. Sit down and cuddle with your kid and wife and gush over how cute he is." Johanna says and shoos him away.

"You're staying here until you leave, no use in wasting money." Finnick says.

"Alright bossy." She says with a smile.

"Wish she would stay here permanently." He says softly and sits next to me.

"Johanna thinks he will look like you too." I say.

"A former version of myself." He says.

"Your hair and your eyes will always be the same." I say.

"He'll be the most handsome boy no matter who he looks like." He says and kisses his small forehead.

I can hear Johanna snort from the kitchen.

"Don't listen to Aunt Johanna." Finnick says.

I'm surprised she doesn't snort when Finnick calls her Aunt Johanna. I like it though, a weird extended family member.

* * *

"Finnick, I can't find Nick's pacifier. I think he will need it when be wakes up. He loves that thing." I walk into the room frantically. Nick is now three months old. Everyone was right, the baby fluff is bronze and his green eyes look more like Finnick's each day.

He's still in the shower so it could be in the bathroom. I know there is one in this room. I get down on my hands and knees to look under the bed.

"Annie?" Finnick says confused and worried.

"I'm just looking for Nick's pacifier I know there is one in this room." I say frustrated.

I get up and turn around and see Finnick standing in the bedroom getting water droplets all over the carpet.

"Ran out of towels." He mutters and is avoiding my gaze.

"Sorry, they're in the laundry." I say looking at his naked body up and down.

I've seen Finnick naked before obviously but not since everything has happened. I never thought I would see him with his clothes off again.

The hospital gown didn't show it all and he's so careful at home. Always wearing pants or a shirt. He usually brings his clothes with him to the bathroom. I'm surprised he isn't trying to cover himself with something. But he is just standing there looking at me.

I walk over to Finnick and trace the scars on his chest with my looks like he almost got torn apart. There are a lot more bite marks on his legs.

You're staring,

It's the one thing I told Finnick I wouldn't do but I can't help looking, not from disgust but to see where he got hurt. I've heard the stories, but all those bite marks from the mutts on his legs, I'm surprised he still has his leg.

"Finnick." I say and hug him. His muscles are locked in place. He hasn't moved since I turned around.

I pull him closer to me. I am flush against his chest holding him tightly. He still has water droplets from the shower. His skin feels so warm and soft.

He feels like Finnick. I think to myself. I never realized how much I missed hugging him like this. Missing the feeling of his body heat.

I lean against his chest. His heart is beating really fast.

He must be nervous. He shouldn't feel nervous around me.

I don't know how long I hug him until he wraps his arms around me. It's still stiff but at least he isn't just standing there ignoring me. He puts his chin on the top of my head like he always does when I hug him this close.

I kiss his chest.

"Finnick." I whisper into his chest.

I hear Nick crying on the baby monitor.

"I'll check on him. I think he is hungry." I say. I kiss his chest again before I leave.

My shirt is damp. I should probably change but won't it's wet because Finnick let me hug him..

I walk down the hall.

Why did he have to cry now. I think when I walk into his room. I was finally about to break down one of the last walls he has been holding up.

"Come here baby." I say and pick Nick up.

I sit in the rocking chair and unbutton my shirt.

"Finnick." I say. He should be able to hear me on the baby monitor. "He needs more diapers." I say.

Nick doesn't need them right away but I know Finnick will come. I don't want him to walk away and not talk about it into the room wearing a navy blue shirt, but to my surprise he is wearing shorts not pants.

"Here you go." He says and brings in a stack in diapers and places them on the changing table

"Slow down." I say as he is about to leave the room. I can't chase after him with Nick eating.

Finnick sighs and sits in the other chair.

He is avoiding my gaze.

"Is he okay?" Finnick asks.

"What? Yes he's fine." I say.

He sits there watching me feed Nick. I keep thinking he is going to say something but he doesn't. I think he is thinking the same thing.

Nick is starting to fall asleep.

"Sleep tight sweetheart." I say and place him back in the crib.

"Come here." I whisper to Finnick. I take his hand leading him back into the bedroom.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I ask and sit on the bed.

He looks at the carpet.

"I'm thinking you should try and dry off the carpet." He says.

"Finnick I'm serious. You didn't like when I walked in and saw you. I know you don't want me to see all your scars. I want to know what you're thinking." I say.

"It's nothing Annie." He says.

"I know you're insecure-"

"I'm not insecure." He says and is pacing the room. "I know I will look like that for the rest of my life."

He's really nervous. He never paces unless he is nervous.

"You're still worried about what Nick will think of you." I say.

"That's not insecurity."

Yes it is. I think to myself.

"Why don't you want me to see you then?" I ask.

"It's because lots of stuff has happened. I don't look like me anymore."

"Do you think I don't find you attractive anymore." I say gently.

"Annie, I know when you tell me you think I'm handsome you mean it... but with all of it, it is too much. I'm hurt too much for you to be attracted to me."

"Finnick." I say and grab his wrist so he will stop pacing.

"Slow down." I say.

"I can't." He says.

"Just sit next to me to get your thoughts in order." I say.

He sighs but he sits next to me.

I wrap my arm around him and kiss his forehead.

"Finnick I love you." I say.

"You're supposed to love me you're my wife."

"Do you think I don't love you anymore?" I ask surprised.

"I know you love me Annie you'll always be in love with me." He smiles. "You probably love me more than I know. And I will always love you but-"

"There is no but Finnick."

"But just because you love me doesn't mean you still want me."

"Are you afraid I'm no longer attracted to you?" I ask softly.

He raises his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"I'm still attracted to you Finnick." I say and press my lips to his. "You don't need to worry about that. Besides your good looks is not your only draw. I love how much you love our son. I love how kind and gentle you are to everyone. I love you Finnick." I say.

"Annie-"

"I am still attracted to you. We've had this conversation before Finnick. Not long after our first kiss. You said I shouldn't be attracted to you because you're disgusting because of what you did in the Capitol. You weren't disgusting then just like you aren't now. You have a beautiful son who loves you and he will always love you. You have a wonderful life Finnick. You don't need to feel embarrassed. You need to believe me when I tell you I love you and find you attractive. You need to trust me."

"I-I don't know how." He whispers.

"I do." I say not really knowing."Take off your shirt."

"Annie-"

"Take it off." I say gently. I don't know if this is considered exposure therapy, but it's the only thing I can think of.

He reluctantly does. I hope I'm not being too demanding. I touch every inch, every muscle, every scar. I kiss him a few times.

I wonder if this is arousing him the plan isn't to sleep with him.

"Lie down." I whisper.

He doesn't say my name this time or object.

I kiss him and I lie on his chest. I run my hand up and down his chest and arm just like before.

He's so warm. I think to myself as I rest my head on his chest.

"Perfect." I whisper and draw small circles his chest. I look up at him. "I love you." I say.

Finnick lets out a long breathe.

Was he holding his breath? I think to myself. It doesn't matter, he wraps his arms around me and rests his head on top of mine.

"I love you too." He says and holds me for a long time. He only lets go when Nick wakes up from his nap.

* * *

It takes a few weeks before Finnick feels completely comfortable around me. He doesn't care when I see him with my shirt off anymore and has gone back to sleeping without one.

He's also upgraded from pants to shorts. Which is a huge improvement, I don't know how to get him out of those but he doesn't walk around naked. I just want Finnick to feel like he did before, maybe he never will.

Until one night when he kisses me. A kiss where I know he wants more.

"Finnick." I whisper as I fall back in bed. He took his shorts off leaving him only in his underwear.

"It's okay. I'm okay." He says softly and kisses me.

Finnick and I make love all night finally trusting me and breaking down the last wall he has had up. Our bodies moved together slowly and perfectly. Our flesh pressed against each other as we moved together was perfect. We fit perfectly together moving so slow and whispering into each others ears. It felt new even though we have slept together many times before. This was different this was special. Giving each other over to one another completely after so long. After everything that has happened, we were finally able to be together again. We were finally able to be whole.

**FINNICK POV**

"Finnick." She whispers.

"Yeah." I say and kiss her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She really does want me. She really loves me. She gave me a son and a life I never thought was possible. I don't know how I got someone like Annie. I don't deserve her. She's a better person than me.

"Yes." I whisper and slowly thrust into her.

I forgot how good it felt to be with her. The way her body fits perfectly with mine. It makes me think she was always meant to be with me. I can't tell where her body stops and mine starts. It's not just physical but mental. I can tell how much she loves me. I can feel it in my bones, leaving her body and into mine. I want this. I want her and can't believe I ever doubted her. I can't believe I was so insecure that I didn't trust my wife. I do now and will never doubt her again.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you." I whisper in hers.

We make love all night whispering I love you among other things and never wanting it to end.

* * *

I watch Annie sleeping on my chest breathing slowly and evenly. I can tell she won't have any nightmares tonight.

I run my thumb across her check. Her nose scrunches so I stop.

She is so beautiful. I kiss the top of her head. "I'm sorry." I whisper against her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I kiss the top of her head. "I love you Annie." I whisper and feel a tear roll down my cheek. Not because I am sad because I am happy to have someone like her. I don't know how many people would've stayed around. "I love you Annie." I say again and kiss the top of her head.

**A/N: There's going to be an epilogue. I was going to include it in this chapter, but this chapter is longer than I thought it would be. **


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**ANNIE POV**

"Mommy, Daddy!" Our son says excited. He's jumping up and down on the sandy beach. His bronze curls falling around his face.

"How much candy you give him?" Finnick asks.

"That's no sugar rush, he gets all that energy from you." I say.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe he is almost 4." I say. His birthday is tomorrow.

"Mommy, Daddy!" He says again and runs over towards us. "Look it." He says holding out a seashell.

"It's beautiful." I say and take it from him.

"Be careful with it." He says.

"Of course I will." I say and he runs back down the beach.

"Are Katniss and Peeta coming?" I ask.

We were going to have a small birthday party for Nick, but once we told Johanna that changed. I think she blabbed to Peeta and made it sound like they were invited. I don't really care, I just didn't want them to travel all this way.

Katniss can visit her Mother so I guess it isn't a total waste. I don't know how exciting a 4 year old's birthday will be.

"Yeah they got in late last night. Katniss wanted to see her Mother first." Finnick says.

"That's good." I say and watch Nick throw sand into the ocean.

"Peeta wanted to bring a cake, but I think I talked him out of it." Finnick says.

"Giving Nick sugar isn't a good idea. Besides, Peeta would have to drag it all the way here." I say.

Finnick shrugs.

"It's his birthday he should get something." Finnick says.

"We already got him toys and are making him a special breakfast. We can't spoil him so much Finnick."

"He is an old child, he deserves it."

I roll my eyes. Finnick and I have talked about having another kid when Nick turned three. I keep saying no because it hurt so much giving birth, but I remember that I was always jealous of my friends who had siblings. Having another kid isn't off the table yet... if I knew it was going to be a girl I might say yes. Imaging Finnick spoiling a little girl and treating her like a princess makes my heart warm.

"Maybe he won't be forever." I say.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you…"

"No, I'm just saying." I say and kiss him.

"Aunt Jo Jo." Nick says and runs towards Johanna who just got to the beach.

He couldn't say her full name when he was younger. I don't think she liked being called Jo Jo at first but she came around. It's hard to deny Nick's cute face, but she doesn't let Finnick or I call her that.

She got in a few days ago. She visits us frequently.

I'm surprised she comes to the beach at all with all the water. She does stay a good distance away so there is no chance the water will hit her, but I would probably be terrified.

"Mommy, Daddy." He says walking over to us with Johanna.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask.

"I wanna go in the water." He says and points to the ocean.

"Okay then you need your wings." I say.

"Ugh Mommy." He says and kicks sand. He hates wearing his water wings.

"We don't kick sand." Finnick scolds Nick.

I dig through the beach bag as Finnick continues to parent Nick.

"Finnick." I say and toss him the suntan lotion which he easily catches.

Nick won't like this either.

"It's funny seeing someone so small be so upset." Johanna says.

I look towards Finnick and Nick. Nick has the same scowl Finnick does when he is upset. Nick looks so much like his Father that it is uncanny. You could never deny this was Finnick's child.

"Not when you're the one who has to rein them in." I say.

"He's never too out of control." Johanna says.

"I'm glad you said that." I say with a smile.

"Mommy are you coming with us?" He asks with doe eyes.

"I'm going to stay here with Aunt Jo Jo."

"Okay." He says.

"Make sure to stay close to Daddy."

He nods.

Finnick picks him up and they go to the ocean.

"I never pictured Finnick as a Dad."

"Why? Other than the obvious" I ask.

She shrugs.

"Dunno but he is a great one. You can tell how much he loves Nick by looking at him." She looks at me. "Same goes for you."

I nod and look out at my boys in the ocean laughing and playing.

"Has Nick asked any questions yet?" Johanna asks.

"About what?" I ask and turn towards her.

"Finnick... I mean little kids ask a lot of annoying questions."

I roll my eyes.

"No, although we both know he will soon especially when preschool starts." I say.

"You going to be okay with that?"

"We have to be. Besides, Finnick and I have already been discussing this. We need to know how much of the truth to tell. I think he would be okay with Daddy got in an accident for now."

"Accident?" She says.

"He didn't get attacked on purpose. It's hard to come up with a kid friend version of saying your Daddy was attacked by lizard mutts during a war. I'm already dreading him learning about the Hunger Games in school."

"I'm sure it won't go into too much detail."

"Yeah but reading how your parents were involved in a war isn't exactly easy. Have you seen the textbooks they have for kids now?" I ask.

"I don't have to worry about that stuff. Besides, Nick is smart and won't look at you guys differently." Johanna says.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I say.

"What are you worried about then?" She asks and I look at the ocean watching Finnick and Nick.

"Him losing his innocence." I say.

"That will happen eventually that's what happens when kids get older." She says.

"I know." I say.

"Okay this is getting depressing let's talk about Nick's birthday." She says.

"The party is tomorrow. We got Nick some toys and are going to make him birthday pancakes. Finnick is going to get up early to either buy or catch fresh fish to have for dinner. Everyone should come around noon which is when Nick will open his presents. He'll get tired after a while and take his nap for the grown ups to talk." I say.

"Nice, I guess I should wrap my present." She says.

"You didn't have to get him anything." I say.

"Jeez why do you and Finnick not want your kid to have birthday presents." She says.

"We just don't want people to feel obligated." I say.

"It's a birthday party Annie." Johanna says.

"But Nick is just a kid and will probably grow out of those toys in a few years." I say.

She shrugs.

"As long as it makes him happy now." She says and smiles.

Finnick and Nick come back up to the beach.

"Someone is hungry." Finnick says and Nick nods.

"That's good we should go inside anyway." I say.

Finnick takes off Nick's water wings and picks him up.

I can see Nick's eyes get heavy.

"He should nap after lunch." I say.

Finnick nods.

* * *

"Goodnight sweetheart." I say and hand him his teddy bear.

"I'm not tired Mommy."

"Then just lie down for Mommy for awhile." I say and kiss his forehead.

I can tell he is tired. The sun wore him out and he usually takes naps around this time.

"But Aunt Jo Jo."

"She will be here tomorrow." I say and kiss his forehead.

He sighs.

"Just lay there with teddy."

"Only for a little bit." He says.

"Okay." I say.

"He out?" Finnick asks as I come back downstairs.

"No, he was being stubborn like someone else I know." I say

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I just hope he isn't cranky on his birthday." He says.

"Me too." I say.

* * *

"Okay let's see what Aunt Jo Jo got for you." Finnick says.

She got him some type of puzzle game. Something Nick is already infatuated with. He already opened our presents at breakfast. If he didn't, I think my head would have exploded by how hyper active he is today. I almost didn't want him to have pancakes because of all the sugar in them.

Katniss and Peeta didn't get him anything which I am grateful for. They shouldn't feel the need to bring him something.

"Why don't you play with that upstairs buddy?" Finnick asks him trying to get him to take a nap. I doubt it will happen though.

"But Daddy-"

"Your new toys are upstairs too." Finnick says.

"New toys." He says and jumps up at these words.

"Come here." Finnick says and picks him up.

Peeta walks over and smiles.

"This is from Haymitch." Peeta says holding out a bottle.

"Fire whisky?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"He says parents deserve it because kids are stressful. I thought about not bringing it but..." He trails off.

"Maybe Finnick will drink it." I say. I doubt it, Finnick doesn't drink a lot and when he does it's wine or adult grape juice as he calls it.

"You could throw it out and Haymitch wouldn't care." Peeta says.

"I'm guessing Haymitch hasn't changed then." I say.

"He's a bit better Katniss didn't expect his soberness to last after leaving 13."

I nod and go to the kitchen to put it away.

"Oh Peeta." I say when I see the bakery box. I open it and smile. It reminds me of the wedding cake he made in 13 with all the sea animals and waves. "It's beautiful and I know Nick will love it." I smile. "You didn't have to do this Peeta."

"Finnick tried to talk me out of making the little guy a cake too. You guys do remember baking is my vice, the frosting."

"Yes, but you brought a cake across the country. You didn't need to do that." I say.

"A birthday is special and I wanted to see the look on Nick's face." Peeta says.

I smile.

"He'll love it, but most of it will probably just end up on his face." I say. Nick is a messy eater when it comes it cake. It will be worse because it is also his birthday, but he will like how all the colors on the cake.

"That's okay as long as he enjoys it. He does like chocolate, right?" Peeta says.

"As long as it has sugar he will like it." I say.

"Sounds like Finnick." He says and smiles. A soft kind smile that I don't usually see on his face. I don't spend everyday with him but I know this smile is different. It's probably how he used to smile before they messed with his mind.

"Yeah." I say and smile.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Nick. Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sings and Nick blows out the candles.

"It's so pretty." He says looking at the cake.

"Peeta made it." I say and point to Peeta.

"Wow. My favorite animal is a sea turtle." Nick says eyeing the turtle.

"I'm glad I made it for you then." Peeta says.

"What do we say?" Finnick says to Nick

"Oh...thank you Peeta." Nick says with a smile.

We are all smiling as Finnick cuts the cake. The Games, Snow, the Capitol messed all of us up, but not beyond repair. Healing takes time and I don't think there is enough to fix everything the Capitol did to us, but there is enough to give us the happiness we didn't have before.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I have more Finnick and Annie stories if you're interesting various one shots and an ongoing one where Annie is currently on her Victory Tour.**


End file.
